The New Force
by theriptide
Summary: What would happen if Derek, Chloe, and Simon met the characters of Criminal Minds? A new BAU task force is made. No supernatural powers, complete AU, mostly a Criminal Minds story but uses characters from Darkest Powers. I have my own character in it who is the main character who is in a relationship with Derek.
...She was in the woods, alone. She wanted to get out. She wanted peace.

Then, she was dead.

...He wanted a normal life. He wanted parents who didn't fight. He wanted what other kids took for granted.

He lived.

* * *

"What do you mean, Seidon?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked me.

"What do you mean, 'What do I mean?' Chloe?" I asked. I have sea-green eyes and always wear black clothes. Black hair. Black jewelry. I have a very mean demeanor. But when I stand next to my twin, Zane, we look exactly the same. Except I'm a girl.

"You know what I mean," She snapped at me. "Who did you grow up with?"

It took me a long time to answer, but I eventually did. "Look. Don't be mad. Okay?"

"Why would I be mad? Just tell me!"

"Alright, alright. I grew up with Simon and Derek, " I told her quietly. I knew that Chloe would be mad. Looking at the ground, I awaited Chloe's answer and fidgeted.

"Alex? I'm not mad. I just wanted to know. It was bugging me. Als. Look at me. I'm not mad. Not at all. Okay?"

I looked up at her and stated, "...yeah. You just seemed like you were mad. I mean I know that you're dating Simon and I didn't wanna upset you."

"I'm not mad, Als. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks, Chlo. For understanding."

"Your welcome, Seidon. Don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?"

"Of course. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow." She walked away and I watched my "best" friend leave. I walked to where I knew my REAL best friend and my boyfriend would be, the cafeteria. When I sauntered in, my partner in crime (who so happens to be the hottest guy in school, Derek Souza) looked up from his chess game and waved me over then went back to defeating the child, who is four years younger than us, across from him.

"Hey, babe. How's the match?" I asked him.

He kissed my forehead and he went back to the slow assault smiling and saying "Stop talking. I'm winning," while I lowered myself to the bench, on the space by him. I tried to distract him by getting him to pay a little bit of attention to me, but I only earned his grumpiness from the distractions. Giving up, I moved to where Simon was (by his friends across the cafeteria) and we talked about anything and everything while waiting for Derek. But after a while, one topic started a huge argument between Simon and me against a couple of Simon's friends.

"It's not wrong, it's how a person is! It's like a person's personality! No one can change who they are or how they think or feel! You all are just blind to other people's feelings and opinions!" I shouted at Simon's friends while Simon himself tries to calm me down.

"Ali. It's an opinion. That's it. Calm down or me and Derek are gonna go home and take you with us. Now calm down." He told me in a strict and harsh tone of voice. I immediately calmed down and stopped before leaving on my own and moving back to Derek, but when I got back to him, he put his arm around my shoulders and I watched the slow defeat. I eventually fell asleep to the sound of the heartbeat of my soul mate against my head.

* * *

I could feel the haze of sleepiness draining and reality gaining power over my consciousness. I could hear my name being called faintly in the distance.

"Ali. Alison. Baby, wake up."

"Wha-? Yeah. I'm up. What's going on?" Seidon asked Derek groggily.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just wanted to see your beautiful eyes with that morning glare."

Just as he was completing his statement, the door busted open and a mass of weight collapsed on top of the couple. "Hey, sissy. Can we go to the park today?" My little sister, Alana, questioned inquisitively.

"Of course sweetie, but first we need to eat and get ready, alright, baby?" I told her. Alana, Derek, Zane, Simon, and I all share an apartment on the east side of North Springfield, Rhode Island. The apartment building was not too big or too small. But the town was small enough just to know everyone when you make an early trip to the grocery store for some eggs and milk. Simon is Derek's brother and Zane is my half brother on my dad's side. Me and Alana share the same mom but she has a different dad. Although both me and Derek have more siblings, we barely ever talk to them except for Derek's other brother, Jeremiah. Jer works in the same department as me, Derek, and Zane.

Little Alana agreed and ran out of the room to get ready to eat. "Als. How are we gonna take care of her while we're still in college. We can barely afford daycare let alone a babysitter. I know Simon's a good one but he won't be able to take care of her at night while we work or while we're doing homework. I know taking her to the diner helps when I work nights and you do your homework but how much longer can we do this Als?" Derek asks me.

"I don't know, Der. I really don't know." I say slowly in a whisper. "I can't give her up. She's all I have. I can't give her up, she means everything to me. Everything, Der." He raises his hand to caress my face and I don't realize I'm crying until I feel his rough thumb wipe away my tears.

"Sweetie, stop crying. We are NOT gonna give her up. I promise you that. But we need help to raise her other than Simon, how 'bout we ask Zane, or my brother?"

It took me awhile to calm down, but I eventually did. And when we walked out of the room after our chat, Alana was running down the hallway crying.

"Sweetie, what happened?" I asked her, worried that she heard us talking.

"I got a boo boo! It hurts." She cried as I kneeled down and took her into my arms and held her. I stood up with her in my arms and carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the sink counter with Derek right behind me.

"Where is your boo boo, baby?" I asked her.

"On my elbow." She said as Derek leaned down and kissed her forehead. And after she let another tear fall, he picked her up and held her in his arms while I talk to her.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry. You want me to put a bandaid on it or wrap it?" She nodded when I said wrap it, so I took out an ACE wrap and wrap her elbow.

"It looks like she broke her arm." Derek stated while inspecting the wrap.

"do you think we need to to the h-o-s-p-i-t-a-l?" I ask him. He shakes his head since he's not completely sure she broke her arm. I nod and try to calm her down.

"Baby, you still wanna go to the park or do you wanna rent a redbox movie and watch it with me and Derek?" I asked her.

"I wanna watch a movie. I don't wanna play if my arm hurts." She told me with her lisp from missing a front tooth.

I leaned down to her and kissed her forehead, "Okay, sweetie. Whatever you want to do." I shared a look with Derek and he nodded slightly just enough for me to see but not enough for Alana to notice. "You want Uncle Zane and Uncle Simon to come home and stay with us, too?" I asked her and as soon as I did, she nodded enthusiastically. I laughed a little and nodded then went into the living room to call them. I called Zane first and when he answered the first thing I heard was a whiny voice in the background asking where he went. "Zane. I need you come over. Alana hurt her arm and she wants you and Simon to come over and hang out with us."

"I really can't right now. I'm a little busy." He answered me and that just pissed me off.

"Zane! she is your NIECE and all you do is go to bars, get girls, and sleep with them! She misses you, Zane. You are NEVER home and she never sees you! You never see how much she cries at night because your aren't home. I can't tell her where you went because you are too caught up in yourself to realize that you are NEGLECTING your NIECE. She needs you Zane. I need you."

There was a long pause then you could hear something clatter and that same whiny voice talking to Zane. He yelled at her to get out of whatever house hotel or whatever and after a few minutes, he picked the phone up and talked to me again. "I'll be there in an hour. I'll pick up Simon on the way." He whispered through the phone.

"Thank you, Zane. So much." I muttered quietly just enough for him to hear me.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon. Tell her I love her. I'll see you soon, sis."

"Thanks, bro. And I will." I said quietly.

"Your welcome. I love you, Sis. I'm sorry I'm never there, I really am."

It took me off guard that he said that but I recovered quickly and said, "I know. I know, Zane. I just miss seeing you and so does Derek, and especially Alana. Bye bro. I'll see you when you get here, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you guys then." He hung up and I called Simon. But he didn't answer. Well, he'll get the notice when Zane gets there.

* * *

As soon as I got off the phone, Alana and Derek walked into the room and Derek acted like he wasn't listening when I knew he was. Alana attacked my leg, wanting to be picked up, and Derek just stood in the doorway and watched the scene unfold as Zane threw the door open with a drunk Simon and Alana screaming for her uncles.

"Uncle Zane!" But with her little lisp it sounded like unca sane.

He runs to her and picks her up and spins her around. "Hey puddin-pop. How are ya?" He asks her.

"Good now that you and Uncle Simon are here." They smiled at each other and he put her down so she can go to her other uncle. Zane walks over to me and embraces me in a hug, something he has not done in years.

I hug him back and whisper, "Thank you, Zane. This means a lot to me."

"I know. That's why I came. That and for her," he said while nodding to Alana. He lets go and I can see the vulnerability in his gaze as he looks at his niece.

"She doesn't understand why her uncle never has time for her anymore. And honestly, neither do I." I said quietly.

His shoulders tense and I know I struck a nerve when he leaves the room. Derek walked over to me and gave that look. The you're-in-trouble-and-you-know-it look. "I know, okay. I know I probably said something I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to though. I was telling the truth. I just hope that she can see her uncles more often."

"I know. Me too. But that doesn't mean that you have to be so abrupt about it." He told me.

"I know. But it just gets under my skin that he has never had time for his only niece. Okay?"

"I know, but he's your brother. You need to deal with him the same way I deal with my brothers."

"Your brothers are nothing like Zane, how do you expect me to deal with him the same way?"

"Alright, point taken, but still. And when-"

"SOMEONE HELP ME! THERE IS A CHILD ON ME!" We hear Simon scream. Both me and Zane walk in at the same time.

"Simon. It's Alana. If you weren't drunk off your ass, you wouldn't be screaming and freaking out." I told him with Zane looking around everywhere but me.

Derek walked in with a grim look on his face and he walked up to me and told me, "Babe, we need to go. We got a case." He looked really stressed and I knew it was not just any other case, it was gonna be a bad one and he didn't want to show it.

"Alright. The whole team? 'Cause if it is, I need a sitter for Alana. And somehow we gotta get Simon in a car, into the building, and onto a jet."

"No. Just us, Zane, my brothers, Hotch, Morgan, and JJ. Garcia for information"

"Uhm…Okay." I turned around and talked to Simon and Zane. Simon was not gonna watch Alana because he is still drunk off his ass. I called our usual sitter and she is able to watch her for a few days.

The rest of us (Zane, Derek, and me) were going to head over to the office. Recently, some of the BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit) were shipped up here to Rhode Island because there are many more cases happening lately in the north rather than down south in Virginia. The original team got shipped up here and we recruited new people for the new team before we moved to Rhode Island. Another team was being trained so that the team in Virginia to get cases in lower states. "Did JJ call?"

"Yeah. She said it's bad."

We got our go-bags packed and headed over to the office. We had to show our badges and when we walked in, the office was in chaos. After ten minutes of me trying to calm everyone down, and no listening, I had to put an end to it. I stood up on Morgan's desk and yelled, "Everybody, shut up and listen!" When they heard me scream, they all calmed down and stopped freaking out. "Everyone go back to your offices. Where is SSA Hotchner and SSA Morgan? Does anyone know?" They all started yelling and chaos resumed. Again.

Derek went to his desk and grabbed his handy dandy air horn, stood next to me by Morgan's desk and pressed it until they all shut up, and I resumed talking. "Everyone sit down! Does anyone know where SSA Hotchner and SSA Morgan are? And not one of you should start shouting again." As I was saying this, Hotchner and Morgan came out of Hotch's office and Morgan took care of all the people and chaos while Hotch ushered us into his office. "Hotch. What is going on? Why are there so many people out there? Why did you call us in?"

"I'll explain as soon as Morgan returns. But there is nothing you need to worry about, at least not yet. Alright?" I nod although I don't trust what he's saying to me. He waved us off and the door was shut behind us. I look at Derek and we both nod. Today is going to be a long and bad one.


End file.
